1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to gas lighter, and more particular to a safety device for a piezoelectric lighter, which is adapted to prevent the minor, especially under 5 years old, to ignite the lighter so as to guarantee the safety of children. The safety device of the piezoelectric lighter can also prevent the lighter from being accidentally or unintentionally ignited by the adults.
2. Description of Related Arts
It is well known that accidents cause by fire are some of the most horrible things that can happen to anyone. Over the years, there are hundreds of family who suffer from the damages caused by fire, some from the city fire and others got their home burned down around the green areas due to the forest fires. The community has always encouraged people to take any oncoming fire hazard, because we know that it's better to prevent the problem than to deal with it, and especially if we're dealing with an element of no mercy. Accidental fire had not only burned down homes and destroyed lives, but it also had killed many people over the years.
Most fires are caused accidentally by ignorance of human mistakes, especially among our young children. We tried to teach our young ones to not step into the accidental mistake of starting an accidental fire, but it is very difficult to enforce adult supervision over them twenty-four hours a day. In most accidental fire cases today, many were started by the ignorant usage of cigarette lighters, especially when someone in the family who is a smoker which having many cigarette lighters laying around the house waiting for the young one to pick it up and use it.
For protecting the safety and benefit of children, the U.S. Consumer Product Safety Commission imposed an important regulation that "Child below 5 years old cannot light the lighter". However, most of the piezoelectric lighters entirely alter the structural design of the lighter or incorporate complicate locking or switching mechanism with the lighter, that will largely increase the number of parts as well as the manufacturing cost and steps. Moreover, as we know, the children today are very intellectual in certain circumstances. If there is obvious a switch or button included on the lighter, they will soon to figure out how to work with that switch or button.